Truth or Dare
by bobkitty1123
Summary: When Logan and Kendall must kiss during Truth or Dare, is their friendship ruined forever? Logan and Kendall.


**A/N - **Just something that popped into my head. This is my new favorite pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

* * *

><p>"Hey, look at the new app I got." Carlos announced, coming into the living room where Kendall, James, and I sat on the couch watching TV.<p>

"Not now, Carlos." Kendall said in dismissal. "Jo's interview for her new movie will be on a few minutes."

I frowned. Even since Kendall's girlfriend, Jo, left for New Zealand, he would spend hours watching interviews, checking her personal website for blog updates, and chatting with fans online to learn the latest scoop. He had grown to the point of obsession and I couldn't stand to see my best friend hurting that way.

"What's the app?" I asked Carlos.

He scrolled on his phone for a moment before holding out the app for James and I to see—Kendall remained sitting rigid on the couch, watching the television screen. I looked at the title with some apprehension. It was a Truth or Dare app. And while that sounded juvenile and like an overall bad idea, anything was better than watching Kendall break his heart for the fiftieth time.

"We should play." I told the guys.

"We should totally play!" Carlos said, jumping a little in his excitement.

James' eyes lit up. Of course, he'd love to play. Truth or Dare was the one game where the focus would be completely on him throughout his entire turn. Plus, it gave him the chance to talk about himself, which he loved, of course.

"I'm not feeling it, guys." Kendall said from the couch as James and I stood.

"You're just scared." Carlos told him dramatically.

"Scared?"

James and Carlos began hobbling around the room, flapping their arms and making chicken noises. I fought a smirk and looked to Kendall. He glanced at the TV, back at his two friends, and sighed. "Okay! I'll play."

At least his mind would be off Jo.

"We should get girls." James suddenly said, pulling his comb out of his pocket and running it through his hair eagerly.

"Yeah, totally." Carlos nodded.

"Okay, you two go get Camille, and possibly Lucy. Logan and I will make some snacks." Kendall said, falling into his usual routine of telling the rest of us what to do. He wasn't bossy per say but rather like the big brother that kept the rest of us in line and on the right track. I was glad that we snapped him out of his funk—we needed him.

I needed him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Lucy, truth or dare?" Carlos asked loudly. We all sat up straighter.<p>

She looked contemplative a moment before saying, "Truth."

"BORING!" James yelled and the girl shot him a dirty look.

I cut in with, "I can understand if she doesn't want to do dare first. The chance of getting a negatively perceived dare is decreased as the number of other dares go up." Everyone looked at me blankly. "It's never good to pick dare first!"

"Okay," Carlos began, ignoring both James and I. "Have you ever kissed someone of the same sex?"

Lucy paled a moment, then glanced over at Camille, and tried to hide the blush on her face. It was weird to see the punk nervous for once. She had such a façade of strength and confidence that a blush seemed so strange on her face. Yet, after a few moments, she managed out, "Only once and it was a stage kiss."

I leaned over to Kendall, "No wonder none of us had a chance with her." He laughed.

James, who overhead, laughed along with Kendall and I, until Carlos cut in and said, "Okay, James, truth or dare?"

"Dare…of course." He threw in his signature grin.

"You have to…" Carlos waited for the app to load. Then he smiled. "Run through a populated area—the lobby—screaming that you love Justin Bieber."

"Oh…that's cold." James said dramatically. He jumped to his feet. "But I shall do it because James Diamond is NOT a coward."

"But he might be a cow." Lucy told him snidely.

James just stuck his tongue out at her and ran out of the apartment screaming.

"Wait for us!" Carlos screamed, adjusting his helmet and darting out of the room. Logan, Camille, Lucy and I followed, all screaming as well and laughing. James took the stairs two at a time while everyone followed.

"I LOVE JUSTIN BEIBER! I LOVE JUSTIN BEIB—"

We should have thought of the occupational hazards of running through the lobby. James' foot connected with a stray piece of luggage and he tumbled to the ground. He lay there, groaning. Kendall was the first to reach him, and was already crouched next to him, helping James into a sitting position.

"What's going on here?" Bitters asked from behind his desk.

"Nothing…James just tripped is all." Kendall quickly lied. Bitters raised an eyebrow but shuffled off anyway. The blond turned back to James. "Did you hit your head?"

"Is my face alright?" James screamed, his eyes wide in terror.

Lucy smirked. "No, you got this hideous bruise." James yelped and covered his face. Camille gave Lucy a dirty look that rivaled the punk's.

"You're face looks fine, sweetie." Camille said, leaning over and patting James' shoulder. "She's just messing with you."

James sniffled pathetically. "Ready to go back upstairs?" Kendall asked softly.

"Can we just stay here?" He asked softly. "I don't think I can climb the stairs."

"Sure." Kendall said, helping James to his feet and moving him to the Palm Wood's couches. We all piled onto them and Carlos held up his phone. We all settled instantly and waited.

"Truth or dare, Camille?"

"Dare." Camille smirked. That girl wasn't afraid of anything. That's why I once loved her. The operative word being "once", as in no longer. I got over her finally, realizing once and for all, that what we had was more of close friends than boyfriend and girlfriend.

"You must steal something that doesn't belong to you."

Camille looked around before standing up. I remembered the time she was practicing for her role as a spy and I could easily see her channeling that role as she slunk over to Bitters counter. He was still gone, so Camille easily snatched the bell off his desk and returned to the group where she set it on the floor near her feet.

"Done."

"Okay," Carlos said, "The next person is….Logan."

Not wanting to be made fun of for picking truth like Lucy, I said, "Dare."

"You don't want to hear the options?" Carlos asked sadly.

"There are only two options, nimrod." Lucy snapped.

Carlos looked a bit sad, but read off my dare. I could already tell from the slight raise in his eyebrows right before he started that I wasn't going to like it. "You must kiss the person to your…"

I looked to my left and saw Camille. That wouldn't be too bad.

"…Right."

I turned and looked into bright green eyes. _Shit_.

"Uh…can I pass?" I asked into the ensuing silence. I mean, I couldn't kiss Kendall of all people. He was my best friend, my best _guy_ friend.

"CHICKEN!" James proclaimed, and Lucy snickered. Camille simply looked wide-eyed and Carlos was shaking his head 'no'.

"Well, I'm not doing it here." I said angrily, crossing my arms. I saw Kendall out of the corner of my eye, looking at his hands and avoiding anyone's gaze. I felt bad all of a sudden. He must feel awkward now, or maybe offended. I wasn't sure. I just didn't want a rumor getting around the Palm Wood's that Kendall was gay. I dealt with those rumors as it was, and he didn't need to be pulled into it.

"There's a closet." Carlos offered.

Kendall shrugged and stood. I followed. Lucy suddenly stood and blocked our path. "We can't let them go in there alone. How will we know that they did it?"

"I'll go with them," Camille stood.

It felt almost like a funeral procession as we filed into the closet. Camille closed the door behind us. I was almost certain that she would let us off the hook, but instead she crossed her arms and said, "Go on, you two. Kiss."

"But…b-but…" I shut up.

"Come on, Logan. It's just a dare…it won't mean anything." Kendall's voice was flat and just not 'Kendall'.

"Uh…sure."

Camille kept her eyes fixed on us as Kendall and I hesitantly moved toward one another. I closed my eyes, trying to keep up my nerve as we drew closer. My heart was thumping in my chest, and as I finally felt Kendall's lips brush mine, I felt it thud even louder. A small spark shot through me, and I almost pulled back but Kendall pressed harder again me, a small peck turning into a rough, sloppy kiss.

I felt almost overwhelmed as his hands pressed against my chest, gripping at the fabric of my polo. My mind was screaming that this was only a dare, that we could just end this now and it would count, but the electricity in my veins made me want more. Warmth bloomed in my face and spread down my neck. I wondered if I was blushing all over as my hands crept into Kendall's hair.

I was surprised as he backed me into the wall, his tongue snaking into my mouth. I returned the kiss with the same fever he was kissing me with. Finally, we broke apart, resting our foreheads together.

We stayed like that a moment until we heard Camille say, "Wow…"

Then like a switch flicking on, we realized what just had happened. Kendall suddenly looked horrified and stepped back, shaking his head. Placing his hand over his mouth, he ran out of the room.

Camille looked after Kendall before looking back at me. "What was that about?"

"I think I ruined our friendship…"

I sunk to the floor, burying my head in my hands and feeling guilty for wanting to kiss Kendall again.

* * *

><p>The guys wanted to know what happened with Kendall, and I told them that he wasn't feeling well. They bought that, slapping me on the back for doing the dare. I sat back down next to Camille who squeezed my hand kindly. I smiled at her. It did make me feel a bit better, because I wasn't really into the game any longer.<p>

Finally we got bored and the game broke up.

I went right upstairs to see Kendall but he was gone.

I wanted to apologize, tell him it meant nothing, and that we could just forget it ever happened. Yet, as I walked around the Palm Woods looking for him, I couldn't help but wonder if he was mad at me.

I'd be mad at me too.

* * *

><p>I didn't see Kendall for the rest of the afternoon and evening, and no one knew where he was. Carlos was convinced that spies kidnapped him, and James was sure that our blond friend had found a new girlfriend. I was just sure that he was mad.<p>

When it was finally time to turn in, I lay awake for an hour, thinking. Did that kiss mean nothing? I was so ready to say so just to keep Kendall as my friend, but I didn't think I actually meant it. I felt something, but I just wasn't sure what it was just yet.

Finally I got out of bed.

I moved into the kitchen and poured myself some Gatorade from the fridge. It was Carlos' and he would yell about in the morning, but I needed some energy. If I wasn't going to fall asleep, I might as well be fully awake. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Then, I muted the sound and read the subtitles on the local news channel.

"Hey." I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned to see Kendall standing behind the couch, looking at me.

"Uh…hey." He came to sit next to me. I tried to focus more on the show. I wasn't fooling him. "Look, Kendall, I'm s—"

"Don't." Kendall told me. "I should be the one apologizing. I know you're not into guys like…that, and I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"What are you saying, Kendall?"

"You know how I've been throwing myself into all this stuff concerning Jo?"

"Yeah…you really miss her." I said quietly.

"Not really." He said with a sort of finality that made me look at him. "I mean, I miss her, but like how I'd miss Camille or Lucy if they left. I miss her as a friend."

"I thought you loved her."

"I did…" He said slowly. "But when she left, it was the best thing that could have happened, because it saved me the trouble of breaking up with her. You see, I'm in love with someone else."

"Wait…I'm confused. If you don't love Jo, then why have you been so obsessive about her?" I asked.

"Because if I spent my time doing that, then you guys wouldn't suspect my true feelings." He admitted, sounding so small and vulnerable that I wanted to pull him close and tell him that everything would be all right. "And it worked...you guys didn't."

"Why couldn't you just tell us who you liked?"

"Because it would ruin the group dynamic."

"Are you in love with Camille?" I asked him, scooting a bit closer. "Because I'm over her…for good. You could ask her out if you'd like. I can text her right now."

"NO…" Kendall practically screamed. Then he sobered up and said, "No, not Camille." I let my breath out through my teeth. _Thank goodness_.

"Then what's the issue?"

"They'd never like me back." Kendall dropped his head against the back of the couch in exasperation. His expression was tortured.

"You don't know that, Kendall. Plus, who is this person that they wouldn't like you back? You're intelligent, funny, good-looking, fun, a good singer and easy-going. And don't get me started on your kissing…"

I trailed off as he started leaning towards me. I felt my heart thudding. Did this mean that he liked me? I had to know. I reached up and placed my hand over his mouth.

He looked sad.

"I have to know…does this mean you like me?"

He paused, before saying, "No." I felt my heart sink. I knew I shouldn't have let myself fall into this one. "It means that I love you."

I felt my face heat up as his lips crashed into mine. He hit me with such force that I was sent backward onto the couch where he hovered over me, kissing down my throat. I moaned slightly as he worked his way up to my lips.

We stayed like that for several minutes, just kissing.

When we finally broke apart, I searched his face. "Did anyone know at all?"

"Only Camille." He told me. "Why do you think she made us kiss?"

"You two were conspiring against me?" I asked, stifling a smirk.

Kendall nodded. "Are you mad?"

"I might not be if you kiss me."

Kendall smirked and leaned in, pressing his lips to mine.

"You're such a girl," he murmured against my mouth.

"But I'm you're girl."

"No...you're my boyfriend."

After that, we spoke no more words.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by a loud voice. Opening my eyes, I blinked a few times until I adjusted to the light. I was still on the couch, and Kendall was curled up against me. I swear that boy could sleep through anything, I thought as I ran my hand through his hair.<p>

"About time." I heard a familiar voice said.

I twisted to see Camille, Carlos and James standing behind the couch and looking at us. Camille was the one who spoke and was smiling. Carlos pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of us sleeping.

At that moment Kendall woke up. The three vanished almost instantly. He sat up and blinked at me. "Did I fall asleep? Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'm going to shower." He said, untangling himself from me and walking into the bathroom.

"Kendall?" He paused.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, before disappearing from view.

I could live with that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Review please, my poppets! 3


End file.
